Simpsons 3000!
by akallen22
Summary: When Springfield is transferred to an alien planet, they meet Jared, the only human on the planet. Until now. When the Simpsons accept them into his family, the start a new life as the Simpsons 3000! OCs, aliens, and the whole town gather togther on Borjhan 6! (i do not own the simpsons)
1. Chapter 1

Simpsons 3000

Frink: Ah ha! At last my time machine is finished! Now to test it.

Frink presses button and the ground starts to tremble. Then, a huge green dome expands over the town of Springfield, causing it to disappear.

Jared feels the ground beneath him starts to shake. Then, an entire civilization appears before him.

Jared: What the hell?

He noticed other humans exiting the houses.

Jared: Oh my God! Other humans!

He races over to the first on he sees, which, just so happened to be Lisa.

Jared: Is this what females look like?

Lisa: What? Who the hell are you?

Jared: I'm Jared, age 13.

Lisa: Umm... I'm Lisa, age 12?

Jared: Wow. You. Are. Beautiful.

Lisa chuckles.

Bart: Get a room!

Jared: I... Don't get it?

Lisa: Ignore him. I like your glasses.

Homer: Aww. That's sweet. Now then, what the hell happened?

Jared: I dunno. Will you guys be my family?

Homer: What?

Jared: It's just... I've never had a family.

Marge: Aww, Homey. Let him stay.

Homer: No way!

Jared: I can do this. ( pinches Bart's nose, grabs his neck, and throws him in the bushes)

Homer: Welcome home!

All the Simpsons and Jared are gathered in the living room.

Lisa: Do you know where we are?

Jared: Borjhan 6

Homer: What does chocolate have to do with this?

Jared: No, it's the name of this planet.

Homer: Oh. I want chocolate.

Marge: So Jared, you'll be staying in Bart's room. You need helping moving your stuff?

Jared: No I don't have any.

Marge: Oh.

Bart shows Jared around his room.

Bart: Got that!

Jared: I guess.

Bart: Cool. Hey, what's that weird watch your wearing?

Jared: Oh, that's Robbie. Say hi.

Robbie: Hello.

Bart: That's a girl!

Jared: So?

Bart: So, Robbie's a dudes name.

Jared: Oh didn't know that. Wait one sec... Okay.

Bart: What?

Jared: I progammed her into the mainframes of this house.

Bart: Like HAL 9000?

Jared: Kinda. Lets go test it out!

Lisa: Mom, what do you do if you like a boy?

Marge: Is it Milhouse?

Lisa: No! It's Jared.

Marge: Oh. Well I wouldn't worry about that. He seems to like you to.

Lisa: Mom! ( blushes)

Mom: Lisa, ask him to show you around.

Lisa: Ok, Mom!

Lisa: Uh... Jared. I was wondering if you could show me around?

Jared: Sure Zeezon.

Lisa: What?

Jared: Sorry, your hair looks like a star of that name.

Bart: Ok guys. Lets go!

Jared, Lisa, and to Lisa's disappointment, Bart.

Jared: And this is the ghanimins house.

Lisa: Who?

Jared: Pandorra and Ovlon.

Pandorra and Ovlon exit house.

Ovlon: Hello, human boy!

Pandorra: And he's got more human friends!

Jared: Ahh.

Lisa: Aren't that humans?

Jared: Borjhans. 5 fingers, two hearts and bluish skin. Unlike us.

Bart stares in awe at Pandorra. To him, she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

Bart: I'm gonna meet Pandorra and the other one.

Jared: But Bar-

Lisa: Okay see you later!

Jared and Lisa are walking and Lisa grabs Jared's hand.

Jared: You grabbed my hand. Is that how humans breed?

Lisa: 'chuckles' No they 'whispers'

Jared: That's what that's for? Huh.

Lisa: You're so cute!

Jared: You're so smart.

Lisa: Thanks.

Jared: Wanna see the most beautiful thing on the planet? Besides you, of course.

Lisa: hehe. Sure!

Homer: Marge, I'm going to work!

Marge: Ok Homey!

Homer drives to the power plant to find a wreckage.

Homer: What the hell happened her?!

Burns: My demise. But, I shall rise again! My word shall stand strong! I will become more powerful than ever!

Homer: So... I'm out of a job?

Burns: Indeed.

Homer: Doh'!

Sent from my iPod

akallen42

8:27 AM (2 minutes ago)

to me

Bart returned home, after being rejected by Pandorra

Bart: Hey Robbie!

Robbie: Hello Bart.

Bart: Today's been a really long day.

Robbie: Would you like me to launch entertainment viewing program?

Bart: What?

Robbie: Cartoons

Bart: Yeah sure.

Itchy and Scratchy plays on the tv.

Bart: HAHAHA!

Robbie: Sorry to interrupt, but you have a video chat request.

Bart: From who?

Robbie: Pandorra

Bart: Accept!

Then, Jared and Lisa burst through the door.

Jared: Where do you guys keep your guns?

Lisa: We don't have any!

Jared: Robbie, laser shotgun!

Robbie gives Him laser shotguns.

Bart: What's going on?

Jared: Gorgons!


	2. Chapter 2

The Planet Express ship was flying in space and had just past Borjhan 5.

Fry: Are we there yet?

Leela: Almost Fry, now be quiet. I just hope this will be good place to live while earth is under attack.

Fry: It's too bad we couldn't save the others.

Bender: Yeah. Couldn't.

Leela: Here we are!

The ship lands in the backyard of the Simpsons house.

Fry: Where are we?

Leela: I don't know , but it looks and feels just like earth.

Fry: Than why is the sky orange?

Leela: That's the sunset.

Fry: Oh.

Bart: What the hell are Gorgons?

Jared: You ever heard of medusa?

Lisa: You mean?

Jared: Yup.

The doorbell rings.

Lisa: Who is it?

Jared: You'll have to check, they won't effect you.

Lisa peered through the peephole and saw Fry.

Jared: Who is it?

Lisa: I don't know, but it isn't a gorgon.

Jared opens the door.

Fry: Mind if we live in your garage?

Bart: Sure!

Lisa: Ignore him. Who are you?

Fry: Fry of the year 2000!

Bart: So?

Fry: I was frozen for a thousand years!

Lisa: You mean it's the 31st century?

Fry: I dunno. Yeah.

Lisa: Not only are we on an alien planet, it's the future!

Fry: Sooo... Can we?

Leela brought the Simpsons around the back to show them their ship.

Leela: And this is our ship!

Bart: Whoa!

Bender then fell out of the ship on his face.

Lisa: Oh my God, a robot!

Bender: Bite my shiny metal ass, meat bag!

Bart: How about you eat my shorts!

Crab like creature: Hello friends!

Bart and Lisa: Ahhhhhhhhh!

Leela: Oh, that's just Dr. Zoidberg.

Bart: That doesn't make me feel better.

Fry: Don't worry, he won't hurt you.

Leela: Zoidberg, how did you get on the ship?

Zoidberg: I was sleeping in there when you left.

Lisa: Where did you guys come from?

Fry: New New York City.

Bart: New New York?

Leela: Yeah. New York got destroyed and was rebuilt and renamed.

Fry: To the garage!

Homer is driving home disappointed from the loss of his job.

Homer: Aw man, what am I gonna tell Marge?

Female voice: Tell her the truth.

Homer: Bahhh! Who was that?

Female voice: Oh sorry. I'm Robbie, your AI servant.

Homer: Oh. Got any other advice?

Robbie: Perhaps. What do you need?

Homer: How can I quit being an alcoholic?

Robbie: You could quit drinking.

Homer: HAHAHA! That's funny!

Jared: Bart and Lisa, I'm going to kill some Gorgons.

Lisa: I'm coming too!

Leela: Me too!

Jared: Ok Leela. Lisa, you should stay.

Lisa: Ok. Be careful.

Lisa kisses Jared and wishes him good luck.

Bender: I'll replace Starfish head! Lets go already!

Jared, Leela, and Bender slowly moved around Springfield, looking for Gorgons.

Jared: There's one! In the hair salon!

Bender: It's Bendering time!

Bender pulls out laser and blows up gorgon.

Jared: Nice!

Bender: I know, I'm awesome.

Leela: Don't get cocky you two. There has to be more than one.

Bender: More than one! Aww, man!

Jared: Leela's right. There's one more.

Leela: Do you know where?

Jared: No, which is bad. You should know where they are before they know where you are.

Homer enters the house and sees Bart, Lisa and Fry.

Homer: Hi Bart. Hi Lisa. Hi Lenny.

Fry: What?

Homer: Marge?

Marge: Yes Homer?

Homer: The power plant was destroyed which means I'm out of a job.

Marge: Oh Homey, that's awful.

Homer: Don't worry Marge,

I'll start searching for a new one tomorrow.

Marge: Ok, do your best.

Homer: I'm so sad.

Marge: I know what will cheer you up!

Homer: WooHoo! Pity sex!

Jared, Leela, and Bender walk through the door.

Jared(panting): We did it.

Lisa: Thank God.

Jared: Hey Lisa, can you show me around this town. I had no idea where to go

Lisa: Sure, Lets go.

Bart: So... Are we gonna eat Zoidberg?

Fry: I wish.

The next day...

Homer: Ok, time to find a job!

Hortzon: Ok what are you good at?

Homer: Nuclear power!

Hortzon: How about salesman.

Homer: Ok! What do I sell

Hortzon: Programmable artificial child growers.

Homer: Sounds simple enough.

Lisa: This is the Kwik- e- Mart.

Jared: Yeah I had something like this, it was called Qwiblerorvozon.

Lisa: It must've been hard being the only human on a planet full of aliens.

Jared: Yeah, but you get use to it.

Pandorra: Um... Jared?

Jared: Please don't bother me!

Pandorra: You know Bart?

Jared: Yeah what about him?

Pandorra: Could you tell him that I wanna hang out sometime?

Jared: I thought you rejected him?

Pandorra: That was because my

Brother would've killed me.

Jared: Ok, I'll tell him.

Pandorra: Thanks. You guys make a cute couple

They both blush.


End file.
